


Home

by Korkyra



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Home

He barely exhaled a lung full of air after a warm shower he only managed due to his iron will, relaxing against the thick soft blankets spread on the sofa, when he heard Kon hurdle through the door, accompanied by the sound of paper bags rustling as they hit the carpet.

His closed eyes wouldn't open for the life of him, his own weight trapping him along the warmth settling down on him, but he did let out a deep sigh of appreciation Kon definitely heard, as he proceeded to move around their apartment almost soundlessly.

Jason wasn't in any shape to move or to think. What little strength he had left after days of double shifts he used for simply existing - breathing with full lungs, distantly registering Kon's presence somewhere near.

He could hear Kon appear at the door, removing his gloves and scarf, the soft chuckle escaping his lips. Jason merely prostrated himself on that sofa without a second thought with well deserved abandonment, without a care in the world.

Kon's amusement caused a flood in his veins, tingling through him, casing his own lips to stretch effortlessly into a smile, eyes still closed. Try as he might, opening his eyes just wasn't happening.

He had hoped, though, that Kon wouldn't simply retreat. Dead tired as he was, Kon's presence was what he needed more than this sleep coiling around every muscle in his body.

Where Jason would gladly let himself be pulled into a restful oblivion, there was Kon, wide awake and full of unbound energy sparking at the very tips of his fingers, energised by the crisp cold outside, immune to the pleasant warmth of his surroundings which settled upon Jason like a soft plush cover.

Jason could feel that spark from where Kon stood, feel the joy radiating off the younger man as he made quick way over to him, barely able to contain himself. Although the rest of him didn't immediately follow, his eyes opened as if by magic, no trace of the heaviness upon them as Kon gently brushed his lips against Jason's, chasing away some of that sweet lethargy consuming him.

No, he thought, as Kon wrapped himself around him, bliss radiating off him, that rush of excitement slowly fading as he nestles in Jason's arms, there was nothing in this Universe that could compare to this moment.

Nothing to compare to the way Kon's eyes spark when he sees Jason, nothing to compare to the sense of peace Jason feels when meeting those eyes, the smile reflected in them, no matter what kind of day they went through.

This was happiness and it was theirs.


End file.
